Clone and his Squadron/Gunner to the Rescue!
A Gunner stands, bewildered, in front of a peculiar woman...* Gunner: "Who are you...?" Woman: "I am FCT-3..." *The Gunner examines the woman* "Hmm, you do appear to be a female in Clone armour..." FCT-3: "I am a female Clone...?" Gunner: "I guess, I mean this is an experimental cloning place... but why were they trying to kill you!?" Female Clone: "I failed something... I am the last... the other's are gone..." Gunner: "You're really not ok, are you? At-least I saved you..." *The Gunner's Droid quickly shuffles into the room through the broken door* "Master, they know of our presence, we need leave now!" *The Gunner grabs the Female Clone's hand and shoots off, out of the room, through a hole he had previously made with his lightsaber* "Don't worry, I won't allow them to get you... I'm not going to lose you too!" *The Droid and the two Clones quickly rush into the corridor and head towards an emergency exit* Female Clone: "Where is it that you are taking me?" Gunner: "Away from here, where it'll be safe..." Female Clone: "And you know of a place where it is safe?" Gunner: "Yes... of-course I do..." Female Clone: "You do seem to be quite a peculiar Clone" Gunner: "As do you..." *They reach an exit, Gunner gets his lightsaber out, ready to slice the door open, but someone enters the far end of the corridor, talking to themselves* "First you volunteer for our experimental cloning program, and then you back out just as it dawns on you that there'll be more than one of you in existence... Oh, miss Jogx, you are quite the fool..." *they sigh* "They are all dealt with, so hopefully she'll be pleased..." *As the person talks to themselves, they fail to notice two Clones and a Droid smash a window, set off the alarms and run out the window...* *As they all run outside, they find themselves in some kind of shuttle park* Gunner: "We need a ship..." Female Clone: "That one..." *She points to a small shuttle pod, one that looks just large enough to fit the three of them* Gunner: "It looks a bit, well, small... but, as I know, external appearances can be quite deceptive..." *With alarms blaring behind them, they rush to the shuttle... Gunner enters first, and is shocked to find another female in Clone armour cowering, crying to herself...* "Are you another one of these 'failed' Clones?" *The female looks up at Gunner, and smiles, then notices the other female Clone* "You are here to save us...?" Gunner: "Not my original intention, but when I found out that they were holding executions of Clones, I couldn't stand to let another person die while I'm around!" Female Clone: "I believe that we are the only ones left, the others, they're..." *She stops, clearly upsetting herself* *Gunner quickly pulls his Droid in, then pushes a button and the door seals itself* "Right, now, do you two know how to pilot this thing...?" *The two females shake their heads* "Oh, well, you better get seated, because this probably wont be pleasant..." *Gunner sits down in the pilot seat and begins to plot coordinates into some sort of guidance system, the pod slowly rises and then shoots off into the sky, just as a group of scientists and the original female, miss Jogx emerge from the cloning facility...* Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron Category:Clone and his Squadron